Media content can now be received from any number of different sources and stored in a personal or digital video recorder (DVR) or the like for viewing at a later time (“time shifting”). Live or recorded media content can also be “placeshifted” to allow viewing at remote locations away from the viewer's primary television set. Due to the proliferation of portable consumer electronic devices with display and network communication capabilities, viewers have more opportunities to placeshift content. However, communications between devices can potentially be impacted by the functionality and/or performance of any number intermediary networking devices, such as, for example, routers, servers, firewalls, and the like, in addition to the physical layer(s) between the devices. That said, consumer expectations continually increase over time based on their perception of the current state of technological advances. Accordingly, it is now desirable to create systems and methods for placeshifting media content in an expeditious manner and providing a more satisfactory user experience. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.